Pass The Soap
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: Someome brings a bathtub on board - a big bathtub!


Pass the Soap

Kathryn felt she was in heaven. She was soaking in the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. Not only was it huge, but it had many jets around the inside which sent the water gently over her body. She wished that she would never have to leave the tub. But, she knew that real life would soon interfere. She would soon have to get out in order to get dressed for dinner with the Rimuans.

Suddenly she realized that if she didn't hurry and get dressed, she would be late. She stood and reached for a towel. She dried off and dressed as quickly as she could. Just as she finished putting on a touch of lipstick, there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to a fascinating site. There stood Chakotay, resplendent in a tuxedo. It was black with a white shirt. He had on the blue tie and cummerbund that she had given him to wear. They matched her dress. She stood staring. He looked good enough to eat.

"See something you like, Kathryn?"

"I certainly do! The best friend I ever had!" She saw the slightly disappointed look on his face as he took her arm to escort her to the dining room.

"I think you look ravishing tonight. The dress matches your eyes." Chakotay thought that indeed she looked ravishing. She wore a long dress. It was tight with a slit up the side. The dress has very thin straps. Her hair was down with curls around her face. She was wearing a diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings. He was very proud to be walking into the dining room with her.

"Unfortunately, Timus won't give me a second look. His eyes will be on you, Chakotay. Did you notice how he practically devoured you today?" She smiled up at him with a devious smile. He smiled back showing her those wonderful dimples that nearly melted her whenever she saw them.

"He wasn't the one there today that I want. I'm not into men!"

They entered the dining area. As soon as Timus, the governor of the planet Rimus, saw them he hurried over. His eyes were on Chakotay taking inventory as he spoke, "You look lovely tonight, Captain. Commander, likewise." His eyes lingered on Chakotay. Finally he said, " Dinner is ready to be served. I will escort you to your seats. He put his arm out for Kathryn to hold with a last lingering look at Chakotay. She smiled up at Chakotay with a smile that said 'I told you so'!

They were seated at a huge round table. Timus introduced them to all those present. There were more males at the table than females. The unattached males merely glanced at Kathryn, but their eyes lingered on Chakotay as had Timus' eyes. Kathryn smiled inwardly. She simply couldn't imagine Chakotay with any of them. He was hers! She suddenly wondered from where that thought had come!

The dinner passed quickly. Kathryn and Chakotay were thankful. The best part was the fact that there were no speeches and no dancing afterward. There had been no cocktail hour although there was plenty of wine at dinner. After dinner, the Rimuians simply returned to their homes. Timus personally escorted Kathryn and Chakotay back to their rooms.

"Kathryn, I will change and we can work on those reports that you wanted to get done tonight."

"Yes, Tuvok sent a lot of them down. I imagine that being governor keeps you busy as well, Timus. Are you like us? No time for a social life?" Kathryn knew there were no reports. She knew why Chakotay said they had a lot of work to do. He was worried that Timus might hit on him.

"No, Captain, we don't have a lot of paper work here. We keep things at a minimum. We spend a lot of our time in meditation." Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other. Both were trying to imagine the type of meditation Timus was talking about.

He looked regretfully at Chakotay, as he said a polite good night. As he walked away, Kathryn motioned for Chakotay to follow her into her room.

The room was huge. At the one end was a setting area with a couch and two chairs plus a couple of small tables. At the other end was a bed three times the size of Kathryn's bed on Voyager. Chakotay looked around.

"We seem to have identical rooms. They are a small people. Wonder why they need such large beds and bathtubs."

"Really now, Chakotay. Have you ever heard of group sex?"

"Do you really think so?"

"I would be willing to bet on it, but I really don't want to find out. Women here seem to be for one purpose only, and that is to merely reproduce. Looks like most of the men are actually into men. You were being eyed by several of them tonight. This morning when we were touring the city, many of the men looked like they were having a hard time not touching you! You could have had your choice of men!"

"They can forget that! I am definitely a ladies' man." He wanted to add that he was definitely her man if she wanted him. He knew better than to bring it up. He didn't feel like listening to her cite protocol tonight.

She went over to a table where a carafe sat. "This drink they have is pretty good. Want to share some before you head back to your room?"

"Sounds like a plan." He sat on the couch while she poured the liquid into huge mugs.

While they sipped the hot liquid, they discussed the last several days' events. They had been on the planet for three days. They would be leaving in the morning. The Rimuians had a lot of very different rules from most of the planets they had visited.

Trade negotiations were very simple and relaxed. The major problem was that they only allowed two aliens, visiting from any ship, onto their planet at one time. Also, they would only negotiate with the top two people in charge. Tuvok was very concerned about their going down without a security person. Kathryn overrode his concerns citing the fact that they needed the items the Rimuians had available for trade.

Once Kathryn and Chakotay's shuttle lifted off from the planet tomorrow, a shuttle carrying B'Elanna and Vorik would land with many of the items Voyager was trading to the Rimuians. The Rimuians would unload their shuttle for them and reload their shuttle with items to take back to Voyager. As soon as they lifted off the planet's surface, another shuttle would take its place. This would continue until all trade items were exchanged.

Finally Chakotay got up to leave. He was tired and wanted to get into bed as soon as he could. Kathryn planned on taking another nice long bath before getting into bed. They bid each other goodnight.

The next morning, they ate breakfast in what was called the breakfast room. It was a huge room with floor to ceiling windows on three sides. The food was very good as had been the food at each of the meals they had eaten on the planet. Timus and his aide, Pauial joined them for breakfast. It was easy to see that Timus and Pauial did more than just work together!

After breakfast Timus and Pauial walked them to their shuttle. Timus walked with Kathryn. Behind them walked Pauial and Chakotay. Kathryn could hear Chakotay quietly talking with Pauial. Upon reaching the shuttle, they said their goodbyes. She saw Pauial nod his head to Chakotay. She wondered what that was all about, but knew that Chakotay would tell her when he was ready.

As soon as their shuttle lifted off, they saw B'Elanna and Vorik land their shuttle. The flight back to Voyager was a short one. They were both anxious to get back.

"Kathryn, I have something I need to do in my quarters. I will be back on the bridge in about half an hour."

"Take your time. It is going to be a slow day until all the shuttles are back and emptied. As soon as that is done, we will break orbit and head on our way." Kathryn went directly to the bridge.

About forty minutes later, Chakotay entered the bridge. Kathryn was talking to Tom about how dull life appeared on the planet. She didn't tell him about the men's interest in Chakotay as she knew Chakotay would be teased. Also, it would be all over the ship by lunch time.

By the end of Alpha shift, all shuttles were back and unloaded. Before they turned the bridge over to Beta shift, Kathryn ordered Tom to break orbit and head for the Alpha Quadrant.

The next three days were very quiet. The area of space they were in had just a few barren planets and not much of anything else. The bridge crew was bored. Often they played games to relieve boredom. Often they were guessing games that all could join in. Even Tuvok would join in the playing.

On the afternoon of the third day, Tom was in the middle of describing something for them to guess what it was when Chakotay's comm badge chirped.

"Ensign Ashmore to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here"

"Commander, we finished installing your bathtub. You can use it any time."

"Thank you, Ensign. Chakotay out."

Kathryn looked at him astonished. "Bathtub?"

"Yes, bathtub. I had Ashmore's work crew install my new bathtub in my bathroom."

"Just where did you get a bathtub?" Before he could answer, it dawned on her where he had acquired it. "How did you manage that?"

"Oh, I had my ways"

"Tell me….please"

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. At first she thought she hadn't heard him correctly. She gave him a strange look, and he whispered it again. Her eyes got wide. Of all things, Pauial had traded Chakotay the bathtub for a computer chip which Chakotay had downloaded with old twentieth century magazines. They were called 'Playgirl' and contained nude photos of well-built males.

"If I had known that, I would have traded him two computer chips. That just isn't fair!"

"Sure it is! You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first."

"Ok, you are right. How about letting me use the bathtub whenever I need it?"

"You have your own bathtub. Besides, you would always be in it. I would never get a turn! Remember, I know you."

They both got quiet. From the look on Kathryn's face, Chakotay knew she was up to something. He would have to watch her. He didn't want to tell her that he had gotten it in hopes that she would come to his quarters and use it. He would let her stew for a few days first.

As Kathryn sat there, all she could think of was the bathtub. That nice big bathtub with all those water jets sitting in Chakotay's bathroom calling out her name! She wanted to be in it. She needed to be in it! She couldn't get it out of her mind.

For two days, she stewed about the bathtub. She thought about sending him out on an away mission. But, where could she send him? There wasn't anything ahead of them for weeks. Perhaps she could just order him to let her use the tub. However, that wouldn't be right. There had to be a way! Finally she came up with an idea. At the time, they were sitting side by side on the bridge. She turned just enough to peak at him and quickly turned back.

Chakotay noticed her turn out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she was up to something. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. She stretched in her chair.

"I think I will go in the ready room for awhile and catch up on things, Chakotay. I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is an emergency. You have the bridge" She stood and headed toward the ready room without looking back.

Chakotay pushed several buttons on his console. He had a good idea what Kathryn was going to do. He was certain that she was going to take the back way out of the ready room and go to her quarters to change and get a towel. Then she would use her over ride to get into his quarters and use his tub while he sat unknowing on the bridge. He would fix her.

The console peeped letting him know that she had left the ready room by the back way.

"Tuvok, I am going to walk the ship. I have a few people I need to talk with about personal problems. You have the bridge until either the Capitan or I returns." Tuvok nodded as he made his way down to the command chairs.

Chakotay hurried to the turbolift. As soon as he got in, he had the computer begin filling his bathtub. By the time he got there, it would be full and the jets would be on. He just had to get there before Kathryn. By taking the back way out, it would take her a lot longer to get to her quarters.

He made it to his quarters from the turbolift in record time. As he entered, he began undressing. He walked through the bedroom and tossed all his clothes and boots into the closet. Taking a towel, he headed for the bathtub. Sure enough as he stepped into the tub, he could hear someone at the door. He sat quietly waiting for her. He had placed a small hand mirror in just the right position. He would be able to see her as soon as she walked into the bathroom. She wouldn't notice him at first. As he turned down the jets, he tried hard to keep from laughing.

Kathryn entered quietly. She looked around her. She loved Chakotay's quarters as they were always so much neater than hers. She walked through the living area into the bedroom. She had stopped by her quarters and changed out of her clothes into a robe. Leaving her quarters, she had the computer make sure no one was in the corridor. Chakotay would never know that she had been there.

She called for the computer to play one of her favorite songs. Within seconds the wonderful melody of Appalachian Spring by Aaron Copeland began to fill the room.

Chakotay was thankful that she had asked for music. The music would cover up any noise from the jets. He turned them back up.

She took off the robe and slippers and threw them on his bed. Taking the towel, she walked into the bathroom. She quickly threw the towel down on the vanity and stepped around the corner to get into the tub.

"Pass the soap, Kathryn. Make yourself useful."

Kathryn was so shocked that she reached for the soap and handed it to him before she realized she was standing before him completely nude. She began to blush but couldn't seem to move. As he reached out for the bar of soap, he took her arm and pulled her into the tub. Water splashed everywhere, and she landed on his lap. He held her there with his arm around her waist. He lowered his head and gently kissed her on the lips. She did the only thing she could do. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her, kissing him back with passion.

Kathryn could barely think. One thing did come to mind. This was the most erotic feeling she had ever had. Here was the man of her dreams holding her on his lap, while the water from the jets washed gently over them.

Much later, Chakotay motioned for her to stand. As she did, he stood as well. He reached around and grabbed for her towel and wrapped her in it. He reach for his towel and climbed out of the tub. He then helped her out and began to dry her off. He wrapped her in another towel that was dry, and then preceded to dry himself off.

Picking her up, he carried her to his bed. Laying her in the middle of the bed, he climbed in after her.

She put her arms around him and pulled him down to her. Their lips met in an explosive kiss. They both knew that this was the right time! This is what they had both wanted for years. From this moment on, they'd be together. Their love for each other would get them through. Together they would work side by side even better than before. Truly, it was a new beginning!

Years later they would tell their grandchildren that a bathtub brought them together!


End file.
